horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing
Missing is the second episode of the first season of ''ZombieApocalypse ''and the second episode of the series. Episode Credits *Abraelon as Penn *Annie Juran as Tallahassee *Energeon as Texas *Mattey Juran as Manhattan *Melanie Putzo as Marilyn *October Amat as Roswell *Sammyrossia as Virginia *Zachmckay Resident as Tacoma Plot Picking up where Day of the Dead left off, the blonde woman locked herself, Texas and Virginia inside the base and proceeded over to a table in the corner to fiddle with some blades. Texas demanded she answer for leaving Canada to die but got no response, he grabbed her arm to try and get an answer out of her. She jerked her arm away and finally spoke, asking if they'd rather have him turn. Virginia suggested amputating the bitten area and the woman reluctantly said that wasn't an option. She revealed her name to be Marilyn just before Penn, Talla, Roswell, and Tacoma came down from the second floor to investigate the voices. Penn was at first questioned Marilyn as to why she'd brought them there, that was until Talla stepped in and began yelling at her, stating they didn't have enough food and that they better not try anything or she'd kill them. After a short conversation, Penn called his group upstairs to have a meeting. Upstairs, Penn said they needed to figure out if the newbies were going to be helpful or not and if they should be allowed to stay until they move on. Everyone gave their case, Talla pointing out they might be dangerous because of the last person they'd let join them; apparently he was a psycho and tried to kill her. When it came time to vote, Talla said her opinion didn't matter and stormed out, much to Penn's annoyance. He then went back downstairs to tell Texas and Virginia they could stay as long as they needed to. Roswell headed downstairs to talk to Virginia and Texas while Penn called Tacoma over to talk to him. Sensing her sadness, Roswell tried to cheer Virginia up but didn't have much luck. She said she'd wished she had told Canada how much she'd liked him, Marilyn chimed in and said, "you never really get over the pain of death, you just make room for it." Meanwhile upstairs, Penn revealed to Tacoma that Manhattan, another member of their group, was supposed to have returned about an hour ago and asked him to take one or both of the newbies and go and find him. Tacoma agreed and he and Texas went out to find him. Tacoma remembered there had been supplies left at the old school and suggested Manhattan may have gone there and the pair went off. On the way they began to bond, growing a fast friendship, they made it past a horde of zombies and finally found Manhattan on top of a shed. He'd found a few bags of supplies and the trio started back, but before they could get very far, the horde spotted them in the cargo yard. Both exits were blocked but Manhattan's quick eye spotted a lift attached to one of them, however when they got to it they found that it was without power. Tacoma made the ultimate decision to jump the fence and find the switch, which he quickly did, and the trio escaped back to the safety of the base. Trivia *First appearance of Penn. *First appearance of Talla. *First appearance of Roswell. *First appearance of Tacoma. *First appearance of Manhattan. Notes Category:Z.A Episode Category:RP Pages Category:ZombieApocalypse Series